Remember You
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Santana, soufflant ses 40 bougies, se souvient de tout ceux qui ont fait le bonheur de ses années lycée.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Bonjour ! **De retour avec un mini-mini OS ! Pour faire patienter les lecteurs de "Of Return", la suite arrivant bientôt !

**Disclamer ! : **Je ne possède, ni la série, ni les personnages.

Cet OS est centré sur Santana et sa nostalgie !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Tu te souviens de _Rachel Berry_ ?

De ses airs de Diva que tu détestais tant, de son nez et de sa petite taille que tu as souvent critiquée, de ses manières et de ses monologues affreux ?

Mais te rappelles tu de son amour pour vous ? De son dévouement pour le Glee Club ? Te souviens tu de cette amie ?

Tu te souviens de _Finn Hudson_ ?

De ses réflexions débiles, de sa naïveté assommante, de sa non capacité à bouger les pied avec grâce.

Mais te rappelles tu de sa gentillesse, de son sourire confiant et de son aide quand tu as révélé ton plus gros secret ?

Tu te souviens de _Kurt Hummel_ ?

De ses habits ridicules, de sa voix criarde et aigus, de son amour avec son hobbit dégoulinant de gel répugnant ?

Mais te rappelles tu de son courage, et du modèle qu'il a été pour toi, quand tu as déclaré à la face du monde ton penchant pour les femmes ?

Tu te souviens de_ Noah Puckerman_ ?

De ses remarques misogynes, de son irrespect, de sa crête stupide et de sa débilité ?

Mais te rappelles tu de son cœur tendre, de son humour hilarant et de sa détermination ?

Tu te souviens de _Quinn Fabray_ ?

De sa peste attitude, de son obsession à devenir la reine du bal et de ses auto-insultes sur son poids ou autre partie de son corps qu'elle n'aimait pas ?

Mais te rappelles tu de sa fragilité, de ses problèmes qu'elle a toujours sut surmonter, et de sa présence près de toi à chacune de tes difficultés, tu souviens tu de cette meilleure amie ?

Et surtout, tu te souviens de _Brittany Pierce_ ?

Pour toi, elle n'avait pas de défauts, elle était parfaite, avec ses répliques délirantes, ses yeux pétillants d'innocence et de son cœur géant qui t'as laissé entrer dans sa vie ?

Tu l'aimais et tu l'aimes toujours d'une certaine façon...

Te souviens tu de tout ces amis, pleins de défauts et de qualités.  
Du bonheur que tu avais, et que tu n'as jamais avouée, quand tu les voyais tous au Glee Club du lycée où vous chantiez et dansiez.

À l'aube de tes 40 bougies, tu t'en rappelles, mais ils sont tous loin, tu n'as plus leurs contacts, certains sont peut être épanouïs dans leurs vie, d'autres non.

Rachel est peut être à Brodway, Finn à ses côtés, Kurt dans le monde de la mode et de la chanson en même temps. Puck gagnant sa vie avec son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine. Et Quinn dans le droit ou la photo ?

Et enfin Brittany, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle est devenue, si finalement elle passe sa vie avec une femme ou un homme ?Si elle est une incroyable danseuse ?

Tu n'en sais rien. Tu te retrouves seule, devant ce gâteaux préparé par ta mère. Et tu souffles tes 40 bougies, et fais un vœux ultime :

Que dans n'importe quel endroit où ils se trouvent, il sont heureux, et qui sait ? Ils pensent à toi. Car malgré tout, tu as passé les meilleures années de ta vie avec eux, tes amis, les New Directions.

* * *

**Voulouuuu** ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review ça me ferait très très très plaisir ! J'accepte toutes les critiques :3

**À bientôt** pour de nouvelles aventure !

_**Unicorn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjouuuuur ! Comme certains voulaient une suite... La voilà ! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

** Je ne possède toujours pas la série ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir soufflée tes bougies d'anniversaire et avoir souhaiter la bonne nuit à ta mère, tu t'étais enfermée dans ta vieille chambre de Lima, renfermant tes souvenirs de lycéennes, les plus précieux.

À vrai dire, tu n'avais aucunement l'intention de dormir. Ton ordinateur sur tes genoux, un téléphone à la main, tu t'apprêtais à rechercher tous tes amis de McKinley. Comme une évidence, tu cherchas à joindre Rachel Berry en premier, tu ne trouvas pas grandes informations sur elle, mais tu réussis à trouver son  
numéro...

Biip - Biip - Biip - Biip.

Une voix méconnue retentit :

-Oui Allo ? -Hum... Rachel Berry ? Hésitais-Je.

-Non ! Je vous la passe !

Je due attendre quelques secondes, avant de percevoir une voix à la fois douce et hautaine.

-Rachel Berry j'écoute !

-Rachel ? C'est Santana... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi... Tu sais le lycée... Le Glee club... La cheerleader latino...

-SANTANA LOPEZ ?! Hurla- t'elle.

-Oui, c'est moi ! Et pas la peine de gueuler Berry !

Rachel ricana, avant de renchérir :

-Ah, décidément tu n'as pas changé Santy ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?! Je ne voulais pas vraiment répondre à cette question plus qu'humiliante pour moi.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Toi plutôt ! Et qui m'a répondu en premier ?

-C'était mon assistante et amie... Je me produis à Broadway maintenant ! Elle était avec moi pour justement me donner les prochains horaires de mes représentations.

-Mais c'est génial Rachel ! Bravo, tu le mérites, après tout ce que tu as fais pour en arriver là ! Et Finnocence ? Toujours avec lui ?

-Oui et mariés ! Nous avons une petite fille ! Lea ! Dis Rachel d'un air enjoué.

-Oh ! Super ! Félicitation ! Bon… Je dois raccrocher mais bien sur on se tient au courant ! Bye Rach'

-Bye San'

Après avoir mis fin à l'appel tu avais un sentiment de joie, pour la réussite de Rachel, et de l'envie, de n'avoir pas réussi ta vie aussi bien qu'elle... Célibataire, sans enfants…

Sur ta lancée, ce soir là tu appelas :

Puck, qui était devenu connu à L.A pour ses courts métrages policier, et qui essayait tant bien que mal de percer dans la cour des grands, toujours cet éternel célibataire coureur de jupons.

Kurt, travaillant chez Vogue, pour des rubriques modes et même... Musiques, il vivait encore et toujours avec Blaine, plus amoureux que jamais, mariés et en plein préparatif d'adoption...

Artie, devenue réalisateur, dirigeant une grande entreprise de réalisation de films, collaborant avec les plus grands metteurs en scène. Et sans vraiment contrôler ton geste, tes doigts s'approchèrent du clavier et tapèrent en un rien de temps, ce nom que tu redoutais tellement, et surtout qui te manquait :

Brittany Pierce. Puis, tout est allé très vite, tes doigts se sont baladés sur ton téléphone et tu te fis emprisonner, presque paralyser par des *Biip* qui signalèrent que bientôt, tu retrouverais cette voix, la voix de ton premier et seul réel amour.

Et soudain, quelqu'un, mais pas la personne que tu voulais entendre... :

-Allô ? Cette voix... Celle d'un homme... Tu l'as connait... Mais qui est ce ?

Il fallait répondre :

-Oui... Brittany est là ? Silence. Ta voix lui dit peut être aussi quelque chose... -Et vous êtes ? Mais, ce son grave ! Il est familier !

-Je... Hum, une amie de lycée. Un petit rire moqueur. Mais bon sang ! Tu veux Brittany, pas parler à cet inconnu.

-Et bien, j'étais aussi avec elle au lycée, donc... Rachel ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le hobbit...

Merde ! Ce surnom n'était qu'un réflexe ! Et pourtant, une phrase qui a soulevée le voile de doute qui te recouvrait :

-Hinhin, et donc, c'est Santana Lopez, c'est ça ?

-Oui... Mais, et vous ? -Sam, Sam Evans.

Non, Trouthy Mouth, que faisait- il avec Brittany ? Un choque, et pourtant, il ne fallait pas perdre ton objectif premier : Britt :

-Oh, bonsoir. Je veux parler à Brittany.

-Je te l'a passe. De nouveau un silence, te permettant d'encaisser cette découverte... Surprenante. Silence de courte durée pourtant. Car une voix, cette voix, vint troubler tes pensés... :

-Oui allo ? Brittany à l'appareil.

Ce ton doux... Beau. Et pourtant son étincelle d'innocence s'est envolé, tu le sais, tu le sens. Brittany a changé.

-Bonsoir Britt, c'est moi... Santana. Un hoquet de surprise. Elle est aussi choquée que toi... Bizarrement, ton téléphone tremble, tu ne réponds plus à rien, tu as juste peur, peur de sa réaction, de son rejet...

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles, Santana ? Tu m'as jeté, il y plus de 10 ans, et pour quoi ? Pour une simple histoire de distance que tu n'arrivais même pas à gérer ! Pourquoi tu reviens me hanter ? Je t'avais oublié. Je suis avec Sam maintenant. Laisse-nous en paix.

Puis, tu ne te souviens plus de rien. Tu te rappelles avoir lâchée ton téléphone, qui a cogné le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tu t'es écroulée. Cette voix douce, dont tu te rappelais, celle qui te glissait des mots d'amour, qui te parlait de licornes, de fées, de royaumes magiques, cette voix pleine de candeur, elle n'est plus. Ce n'est que froideur, rejet, malheurs. Où est passé ton cœur à ce moment, tu ne sais plus, il s'est déchiré, s'est écroulé, n'est plus que cendres.

* * *

**Voilaaaa ! Désolé si vous trouvez ça court... Je n'arrive pas vraiment à faire long ! Et ****Non, je n'aime pas le Bram, beurk, Brittana Powa ! **

**Si vous voulez une suite, vous n'avez qu'à demander ! Toujours en reviews, je vous attend ! **

**Merci ! **

_**Unicorn.**_


End file.
